Vocal Voice
by BangHim3112
Summary: Daehyun-ah, Hyung will help you to reach that high note.
**VOCAL VOICE**

Main Cast ;

Bang Yongguk BAP

Jung Daehyun BAP

Disc ; All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation.

Warning ; Yaoi, Thyphos, Abstrack, Yadong, 18+.

Happy Reading..

* * *

 **BangDae present...**

Malam ini sungguh melelahkan bagi Yongguk dan Daehyun. Mereka terus mencoba untuk membuat lagu di studio milik Yongguk.

"Ayolah Dae, Kau harus mencapai nada tinggi ini!" Decak Yongguk frustasi saat Daehyun terus mencoba tanpa mencapai.

Daehyun menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Mian Hyeong, aku sudah mencoba... tapi kurasa batasanku hanya segitu"

Yongguk yang tadi menundukan kepalanya menatap Daehyun marah. Ia lalu menutup mata tajamnya itu sambil menghelah nafas dan duduk tenang.

"Kalau begini terus, aku khawatir hubungan kita.." Mata Daehyun membulat seketika saat mendengar ucapan Yongguk.

Apa..

Mereka..

Akan putus?..

Tidak! Daehyun tidak mau akan hal itu terjadi, ia sangat menyukai Yongguk.

"Hyeong jangan begitu!, aku akan mencobanya lagi!" Daehyun segera mengambil secarik kertas di meja dan menuju ke alat perekam di belakang Yongguk.

"Wwoohoo~" percobaan Daehyun lagi. Ia tak memperdulikan Yongguknya yan terus mengintimidasinya. Ia hanya peduli bahwa jika dia berhasil Yongguk miliknya!.

"Lebih keras lagi" ucap Yongguk.

Daehyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengalurakan suara indahnya.

"Aa-"

Srrett!

"Aagghh.."

Yongguk menarik celana jeans pendek Daehyun dari belakang dan meremas bokong empuknya. Tangan Daehyun turun dari earphonenye ke meja lirik di depannya.

"Teruskan, kita lihat seberapa tinggi nadamu" goda Yongguk sambil mengecupi leher Daehyun. Beat lagu dari earphone itu terus terdengar oleh Daehyun.

"Emh, Hyeong..."

Tangan kiri Yongguk masuk ke dalam boxer Daehyun dan sudah ada benjolan disana. Tangan kanannya meraba dadanya sambil terkadang memainkan putingnya.

"Aaaa!" Suara 3 oktaf tercapai olehnya. Namun tanpa bisa menahan desahan ia tetap mendesah sambil bernyanyi untuk keinginan Yongguk.

"Gukie Hyeong, anghh.." tangan Daehyun terkepal kuat menahan sakit di pantatnya seketika Yongguk mesukan paksa penis besarnya jedalan lubanganya.

"Aaaahh!" Suara 4 oktaf tercapai dengan mudah dengan sekali hentakan kencang Yongguk kedalam dirinya. Beberapa tetes percum sudah terjatuh di lantai studio.

Yongguk menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya untuk merasakan sensasi ketat dari rektum Daehyun. Tangan kiri Daehyun meremas tangan Yongguk kiri Yonggun yang mencengkram pinggulnya kencang.

"Ahh.. egh.. Hyeong! Aaahhh!" Suara 5 oktaf itu tercapai pula saat Yongguk mengangkat tubuh Daehyun dan membuka kakinya lebar. Tangan Yongguk terjepit diantara paha dan betis Daehyun yang besar.

Clak! Clak! Clak!

Bunyi benturan danging licin itu terdengar di telinga mereka. Yongguk menjilati dan terkadang menggigit kuping Daehyung. Tangan Daehyun melingkar kebelakang di leher Yongguk. Bahkan sungguh Yongguk bisa melihat penis Daehyun keras bergerak bebas disana.

Yongguk membawa Daehyun ke sofa merah tempat ia biasa mengistirahatkan diri saat membuat lagu. Ia menjatuhkan Daehyun, membuat namja suara emas itu menungging. Dengan penisnya yang masih berada disana ia mencabut penis besarnya.

Jleb!

"Aaaahhh!" Suara 6 oktaf itu tercapai dengan suara indah Daehyun. Daehyun meremas punggung sofa yang empuk itu hingga jarinya memutih.

"Hyeong, jebbal.. appoyo!" Daehyun berusaha meraba tangan Yongguk yang mencengkram pinggangnya.

PLAK!

"Arghh!" Geram Daehyun menahan sakit.

Pipi bokongnya yang indah itu memerah dan terlihat jeplakan tangan. Yongguk tersenyum senang melihat ukenya yang tersiksa tapi juga terkadang menikmati permainannya.

"Ahh.. aku sudah lelah," ucap Yongguk seketika Daehyun sebentar lagi mencapai klimaksnya. Wajah merah padam Daehyun menoleh kebelakang.

"Hyeong.. kau tidak boleh begitu.." Yongguk tersenyum dan mendekati kuping Daehyun yg ada bercak gigitan disana.

"Aku lelah dengan posisi ini.."

"A-apa?"

BRAK!

"Aaaaannghh!" Jeritan dengan nada 7 oktaf yang Yongguk maksud akhirnya keluar dengan nada serak karena tangisan Daehyun.

Yongguk membalikan posisi mereka layaknya saat Daehyun digendonganya, hanya saja mereka duduk kali ini dan penis besar Yongguk terasa lebih dalam hingga Daehyun merasa terbelah dua.

Tanpa peduli dan berpikir Daehyun sudah tidak kuat dan menggarakan tubuhnya turun naik merasakan sodokan penis Yongguk yang menusuk tubuhnya lebih dalam dan nikmat.

Yongguk membuat senyum puas akan kemenangan. Ia mengelus punggung mulus Daehyun di depannya.

Namun, hanya sekali saja mendengar lengkingan ukenya? Tidak dia belum puas akan yg satu itu bahkan ia belum puas akan semuannya.

Dengan paksa Yongguk memutar tubuh Daehyun yg tadi memunggunginya.

"KYAAA!" suara yang lebih tinggi keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Rektumnya terasa sangat perih dan panas ketika putaran itu terjadi. Yongguk hanya menahan desahannya saat rektum Daehyun membuat penisnya serasa digiling. Daehyun menopang dirinya agar tak terjatuh, kedua tangannya bersandar pada pundak Yongguk.

Deg!

Mereka berdua berhadapan saling memandangi satu sama lain. Wajah Daehyun sangat merah merona dan beberapa jejak bekas airmata itu terlihat sangat memukau Yongguk.

"H-hyeong.." tangan Yongguk bergerak untuk menghapus jejak airmata Daehyun.

"Mianhae.. kau telah berhasil mencapai nada tinggi itu" suara berat Yongguk membuat Daehyun merasa bahagia. Ia memeluk leher Yongguk.

"Tapi.." Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yongguk bingung.

"Kau harus menyanyikan lagu untuk mereka tertidur" Langsung mengerti Daehyun segera membesarkan pupilnya.

"A-aku, Hyeong.. aku-"

"Aku bisa membuatmu bernyanyi merdu Daehyun-ah, aku senang membantumu" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Daehyun rasanya ingin lari kabur dari namja menyeramkan ini, tapi Daehyun tidak, ia sudah terikat olehnya.

"Esshh! AAAHH!" suara lengkingan Daehyun terdengar lagi sesaat dengan kasar Yongguk membubuk sweet spotnya.

"Uhh! Essh, ahh! Hyeong.." jemari tangan Daehyun semakin menusuk kulit pundak Yongguk. Matanya terpejam untuk menikmati tusukan Yongguk.

"Hyeong, Emhh.. Harder!" Namun apa daya Daehyun ketika Yongguk menghentikan tusukannya?

Daehyun membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi Yongguk hanya tersenyum jahat.

Clak!

"AAANNGGHH!"

Splurrtt!

Sperma Daehyun mengotori kaos mereka. Daehyun rasanya mual ketika merasakan sperma Yongguk yang memenuhi perutnya.

"Hyeong, kau Jahat!" Daehyun memukul dada Yongguk. Mereka berdua masih terengah nafasnya.

"Tapi setidaknya.. aku producer yang baik, aku membuatmu mencapai nada tinggi lebih dari 7 oktaf dan membuatmu merasa nyaman dari siapapun" wajah Daehyun merona saat melihat bagian bawah mereka kotor akan hasil Daehyun.

"Rekaman sekali lagi?" Daehyun menatap wajah Yongguk yg bersmirk ria.

"AAAAAA!" Teriakan frustasi dengan nada paling tinggi melebihi 7 oktaf itu membuat Yongguk pening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

sorry for typhos, please review, favorite, and follow..

Thank you


End file.
